Love Triangle
by rozzy411
Summary: I DONT OWN POKEMON! Kenny and Dawn have been the closest friends, and Dawn still isn't aware of Kenny's feelings for her. And she is even more oblivious since she has a mad crush on Paul. This is a Penguinshipping/Ikarishipping story.
1. The Average Morning

**Author's Note: I once again sneaked on for u. sigh u guys are too important**

Me: Time for Penguinshipping with slight ikarishipping!

Kenny: Uhhh... does this really have to have ikarishipping in it

Me: Read the title Kenny

Kenny: oh shoot

Me: (pats kenny) its okay. enjoy folks!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dawn woke up lazily. "I hate alarm clocks", she muttered. She got up and washed her face. She took time on getting ready. Her cellphone started to ring. "Hello?", she said.

The person on the other line sounded in a hurry, " Get out here!! Mr. Perez is gonna flip! We are late!!".

Dawn speeded things up, "Okay I'm heading out! Please wait for me!". She swung her backpack on her shoulder.

The person sighed, " Fine. Hurry up. Bye."

Dawn hung up. She burst through the door of her house to meet up with the person who was on the phone earlier. It was a boy. He was wearing a green shirt and he had brown hair. His name was Kengo. But everybody called him Kenny. Or, well, he _wanted_ everyone to call him Kenny.

"How late are we?", Dawn asked worried.

Kenny started to laugh, "We aren't late. I was just bored waiting".

Dawn stopped dead in her tracks, "What?!", she exclaimed. Kenny didn't stop, he kept walking slowly ahead of Dawn.

"Yup", he chuckled, "Typical Dee-dee. Won't look at the clock unless its turning the alarm on or off".

Dawn clenched her fists," Get back here!", she yelled. She started to run. Kenny ran while he was ahead. And so the chase began. They ran right past Dawn's friends May and Misty.

"What did he do this time?", Misty wondered outloud.

May sighed and shrugged. They continued walking.

Eventually Dawn caught up and started hitting Kenny with her binder. Kenny guarded with his arm.

"Cut that out!", he said still laughing, through the pain he was getting on his arm.

"Say your sorry!", warned Dawn as she hit faster.

"Ow! Okay, sorry!", Dawn seized her blows. Then Kenny spread his arms out, "Hug?".

Dawn thought for a moment. Instead of hugging Kenny, she pushed him, right in the middle of his chest, to the ground. Then she ran ahead of him. Kenny sat for a moment to watch Dawn run. He sighed as he got up and ran after Dawn.

Dawn laughed, due to, she was first this time! She turned back to see if Kenny had caught up. He was like a mini soldier toy from Dawn's view. She laughed as she faced frontward again. Then she froze. There, 7 feet away from Dawn, stood Paul. Paul was a literature person. But that didn't mean he was quiet and nice. He maybe quiet at most times, he was very mean to people who he didn't like. He had purple hair and eyes that were always fixed like you were upset or mad. But, Dawn didn't really focus on that. She liked him and that was that.

Kenny finally burst through the doors of the school and caught up with Dawn. "Aha! I got-", he then noticed Dawn not paying attention to him, "- You? What are you looking at?". He traced her glare to Paul. Kenny was now annoyed, "What are you looking at _him_ for?". Misty and May walked through the doors as he said thid.

"Jealousy is unhealthy Kengo", smirked Misty.

"I'm not jelous", snapped Kenny, "And don't call me Kengo!".

"Be nice", Dawn said in a voice that was barely audible and showed that she wasn't really paying attention.

Misty complained, "Why? He likes - I mean _is_ like you", Misty covered up what she was about to say.

"What do you mean by that?", she said, also half-mindedly.

Misty made her explanation short,"Prank targets"

Dawn snapped out of her Paul-trance, "Misty say what?".

Kenny was also offended, "What?!"

"Don't be offended!", Misty reassured them, "Everyone is a target!". She paused to look for some of the kids on top of her list. "See there's a Most wanted right there", she said pointing at Paul.

"There is one target I don't mind", May said. "Jerk", she added. Kenny secretly agreed with May but decided to keep that to himself.

Paul left his locker and walked toward Dawn and her friends.

"H-hi Paul", Dawn stuttered.

"Hey", he said like he didn't care. He walked past them and the stopped. He turned and faced Misty. "Nothing from _you_ today?", he said, "Lucky me". He turned and walked his way again. Misty didn't let him leave like that she grabbed the first thing she could grab in her backpack and threw it at Paul. Sadly it was only a pencil. It hit him in the back of his head. He turned around to face Misty. May was laughing while paul and Misty exchanged ice cold glares. He once again turned around and walked to his class.

"Misty!", Dawn exclaimed. She ran up to catch up with Paul.

Misty ignored Dawn's concern to Paul, "He is just lucky I didn't grab my textbook first". May and Kenny nodded as they both walked to where Dawn was.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Me: And I'm back! enjoy it?  
Paul: I didn't

Me: Who asked you?

Misty: Yeah who asked you?  
Me: I didnt ask you either Misty

Misty: Quiet!

Kenny: Review plz


	2. Tutoring

1**Author's Note: (:- ) Awww I need more readers !! Please spread whoever is reading this !**

Me: sigh no readers

Misty: Cheer up ! You need several stories to keep up-to-date with!

Me: Right !

Dawn: Can I see Pau- I mean can we start the story now?

Kenny: (glares at Dawn)

Me: Alright, Enjoy!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dawn always never paid any attention in her Poke Tech class. Or more like she did, she just didn't understand. She got Cs and Ds. Everyone in the class got Bs and As. She sighed as the teacher scolded her for getting the question wrong. Ms. Kathy was young but very annoying and Dawn didn't know why she chose this as an elective. Then she remembered, it was because Paul was here. She was still thinking of him, but Ms. Kathy was still telling her off.

When she realized Dawn was stargazing somewhere in la-la land, she snapped in front of her and said, " Miss Starson (made-up name) I don't know what to do with you! Perhaps a tutor will do. Ah, Paul please assist Dawn for the rest of the class".

Dawn snapped out of another Paul-trance. "P-Paul?", she thought. Paul nodded and got up. He walked over to Dawn's computer and started giving her instructions. Dawn stiffly followed.

Paul explained the online pokedex,"You see? When you click that, you'll see the full description of any pokemon you want". Dawn just nodded very stiffly.

At the end of the class the teacher asked Dawn and Paul to stay. "Well, Miss Starson, did you learn something from our", she put a hand on Paul's shoulder, "Best student?".

Dawn felt a twinge of jealousy, "Y-yeah".

Ms. Kathy smiled, "Paul, would you mind tutoring Dawn at her home too?". Dawn crossed her fingers.

Paul thought a moment, then shook his head no. "I have a busy schedule today and the rest of the year".

Dawn sighed as Ms. Kathy said, "Oh? What a shame well let me just get my chart and see who lives the closest to you, Dawn". As she left Dawn and Paul were left alone for a few seconds. Paul waited impatiently, and Dawn just looked away blushing. Ms. Kathy came back with her clipboard. "Lets see", she said, "Would you mind if... Kengo taught you?", she said taking her eyes off the clipboard..

Dawn sighed, "No, I'll take it"

Ms. Kathy smiled, "Good, both of you are excused. Have a nice day".

Dawn and Paul walked through the halls and exited the school.

"See you tomorrow then", Paul said.

Dawn blushed, "Y-yeah, tomorrow". Paul walked the complete opposite way Dawn was going. Dawn watched him go. Someone was there waiting for him, Dawn watched carefully. It was Zoe. Dawn didn't mind anymore, Zoe was Paul's best friend, nothing more. She started to walk home. Kenny was laying down on the spot Dawn pushed him that morning.

"What kept ya?", he asked.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Ms. Kathy, gosh she is annoying".

Kenny shrugged as they started walking, "She's not that bad, I'm getting an A- in her class".

Dawn glared at Kenny, "Good, cause your coming over to my house to tutor me on Pokemon Technology".

Kenny was startled, "And when was this decided?".

Dawn said casually, "When I was with Ms. Kathy and Paul after school".

Kenny looked at Dawn, "_Paul_?". (Kenny's Status: Green Monster Kay im leaving)

Dawn smiled and looked ahead, "Yeah he's my class tutor, while you tutor me at home". Dawn sighed entering a Paul-trance, "Isn't he just so dreamy?".

Kenny frowned, "Yeah, if your having a nightmare".

"Stop, that!", Dawn said punching him on the arm.

They got close to their houses and they hugged each other goodbye. Kenny frowned as he entered his home, "She's falling for _him_".

Later...

Kenny rang Dawn's doorbell. Joanne Starson answered. "Why, hello Kengo".

Kenny twitched a bit, "Hello Ms. Starson. Would you mind calling me Kenny?".

Ms. Starson just smiled, "Sorry _Kenny_".

Dawn walked downstairs, "Hey Kenny, right here lets go on the computer now". They both walked to the computer. Kenny taught Dawn all of the websites to go to. All the Pokedex past to present. The technical stuff was hard now. The phone monitor parts and stuff. How to restart the computer right. When it came to putting a machine right online Dawn was so confused. "Kenny this is hard!".

Kenny looked at Dawn skeptically, "We learned this yesterday", he out his hand over Dawn's to direct the mouse. "You just attach that to this.", Kenny said.

"Oh I get it!", Dawn said. Then she stopped and paused. While Kenny's hand lay on Dawn's, she could feel his pulse going fast.

Kenny looked at Dawn, se was looking at his hand... His hand! It was on Dawn's! He blushed and removed his hand.

"Uh good", Kenny said rushing to put his shoes on.

"Kenny are you oka-", Dawn began but Kenny kept going.

"That's enough for today. See ya tomorrow bye!", and with that he ran out of the house and into his own. And Dawn was still sitting on the swivel chair, her hand still on the mouse, wondered what just happened.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dawn: Well that was weird...

Kenny: (silent)

Me: (Pats Kenny's Back)

Dawn: What's up with Kenny?

Me: Huh? Oh! Uh nothing (smiles innocently)

Dawn: (looks at me suspiciously)

Me: Uh, Please review, please spread, gotta go, bye! (Runs away from Dawn)


	3. The Dream

Hey everyone! I'm sooooo sorry I haven't been updating, please bear with me! And spread the Penguinshipping love! Share the story, I know it's not the best, and it takes long to update, but please! Penguinshipping must survive!

Kenny: (blush)

Dawn: What's wrong Kenny?

Kenny: (shakes pinkish red face)

Dawn: Uhh okay... Enjoy the chapter!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dawn got up from the swivel chair in confusion. He left so quickly! She sighed and said out loud, "Crazy, crazy Kenny...". Dawn got up from the chair and closed the door Kenny left through. Mrs. Starson walked into the room announcing dinner was ready.

"Hm? Where'd Kenny go?" she asked. "I thought he would be joining us for dinner".

Dawn sighed, "I guess not. He left all red and fast". Dawn shrugged, "I wonder why."

Dawn's mother smiled and muttered, "You crazy kids..."

"Hm?" asked Dawn.

Mrs. Starson sweatdropped and said, "O-oh, nothing dear".

Dawn raised an eyebrow at her mom; she was acting weird like Kenny. She rolled her eyes and headed into the kitchen to eat. After she ate, she headed upstairs to do her homework. Dawn dragged her feet inside her room. "I hate homework", she muttered. She headed over to her bedroom desk and pulled out her language arts text book. She took out a paper and started doing her assignment.

In the middle of her assignment, her cell phone rang. She picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Hey Dawn! It's Zoey."

Dawn lay back on her chair, "Hey Zo! What's up?"

"Nothing much, hey I heard you got Paul as a tutor", she said in a teasing voice.

Dawn blushed. Of course she would know, those two live near each other and are super good friends. "Y-Yeah I did..." Dawn jumped up from the chair, she just thought of something. "S-So what does he think of me?"

Zoey laughed, "Uh... He thinks you're... Interesting"

Dawn glowed with happiness, "Really?!"

There was a pause; Dawn heard a faint voice, and then Zoey's laugh, "Yeah... Real fascinating"

Dawn glowed; she started turning pink and breathing quickly. "Wow... I'm so happy!"

"Yeah, I'm happy for ya Dawn, I imagine you still haven't done your homework yet so I'll be going now", Zoey said. You could hear the teasing smile in her voice.

Dawn sweatdropped as she sat down on the homework desk. "Ahehehe.... Right you are Zo... I guess I'll talk to you at school or something..."

"Okay bye then, see you at schoo-"

"Wait!" Dawn interrupted. She just remembered how she heard a voice. "Is there someone with you there Zo? I heard someone."

There was an awkward silence for a few moments. Dawn checked the phone to see if she hung up. Then Zoey finally answered, "Uh no! You probably just heard my mom... So... Uh... Later Dawn!" And then Zoey hung up the phone.

As Dawn closed her phone, she wondered what that was about. She sighed and smiled. _Zoey's always the unique one_, she thought. She finished up her homework at around 9:30 P.M., a little late but not that late.

There was a knock on her door. "Dawn, get ready for school", called her mom behind Dawn's closed bedroom door.

"Kay mom!", called back Dawn. She cleaned up everything from the desk and put it in her backpack. As she picked up the last sheet of homework paper, she saw a small green book. Dawn smiled as she put the sheet away, and picked up the book to look through it.

It was a small album. It had pictures of her through the years of her learning. She flipped through and stopped at one where Dawn was reading a book in her third grade class and one where she was playing in the second grade. She skimmed some more and found herself in the kindergarten section.

She and Kenny always played together in kindergarten and pre-school. Almost all of the pictures she saw had Kenny in them. She stopped at one where Dawn was crying, and Kenny was holding her hand and taking her to the teacher.

Dawn smiled. _Look what's happened to the sweet boy now!_, she thought. She laughed. But all joking aside, Kenny and Dawn have been great friends since forever. Even if Kenny was one year older, he never minded walking away from those people his grade to play with Dawn. And now he still does that.

Nonetheless, age has done both of them some change. For good or for bad, that's unknown. Dawn now spends a lot of her time thinking about Paul, and Kenny has been acting strange ever since. Like today...

Dawn sighed and put the book down. Her last thought before drifting to sleep, was this:

_I hope me and Kenny don't drift_

And with that she started to fall asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00

Dawn didn't realize where she was. For a moment it was all hazy, as if she was looking underwater with no goggles. Things started to clear up, and she realized she was on a beach. She heard the crunching of sand, and looked around to see who was coming. And she couldn't believe her eyes. It was Paul.

She smiled and jumped up with surprise and delight. "Paul!" she said, turning pink.

Paul smiled and took Dawn's hand. She followed happily dazed at the perfect scene. It was like a movie, or fantasy. There was this stand with fruit smoothies, served in those coconut cups. Dawn and Paul sat there.

"This is amazing", Dawn said turning as pink as the sunset sky.

Paul smiled softly at her and removed a strand of hair from her face. Dawn closed her eyes. The warmth of the sun hit her cheeks, but it that wasn't the reason her cheeks felt hot. But then suddenly, she started to fall.

_W-What?! Wait a minute!!_ , she thought. She felt herself fall, below the sand. But she could still see Paul and he was looking confusingly at where Dawn just was. Dawn screamed, as she fell lower and lower. And suddenly plunged into water ((So Kingdom Hearts right?)).

As she realized she was underwater, she burst to the surface in panic. Dawn looked around confused. She was in the ocean. Suddenly, she heard splashing water. She turned to see Kenny running toward her.

"Kenny?" she asked aloud. He was in swimming trunks, and had a worried face.

He came up to her and panted, "Are you okay?!". Dawn looked at him, having no idea what was happening. He continued to pant, "Huh, t-typical Deedee. Almost drowns 'cause of a-a wave".

Dawn forgot all clueless feelings for a moment, and frowned with annoyance. "Stop calling me Deedee!!!", she said loudly

Kenny laughed, "Make me Dawnie!"

_D-Dawnie?! _, Dawn flushed red when she heard her pre-school teacher's name for her. "Why you-!!" she started to splash Kenny.

"Hey, hey!!", he said as the water attacked him. He splashed back.

Dawn gasped. "Stop it! You're getting my clothes all... Wait a sec!", she looked at her body to see she was wearing her two-piece swim suit. _What? I wasn't wearing this when Paul...._ , she thought. Her head started to spin. Just what was going on here?

"Dawn!!"

Dawn looked around at the call of her voice, and saw Paul on the shore. "Paul?" . She ran up to the shoreline.

"What happened?", he asked.

"I don't know. I just-"

"Dawwnn!!!", Kenny called in the water. When Dawn looked at him, he was translucent. And he continued to slowly disappear.

"Kenny!" Dawn called as she ran into the water and tried to help, but their seemed to be a glass barrier between her and the disappearing Kenny. Dawn banged on the invisible wall, "Kenny!!!"

"Dawn! ", Kenny called out. His face was scared. As he continued to disappear, he called out Dawn's name. "Dawn, Dawn!!"

...

"DAWN!" called Dawn's mother. Dawn's eyes snapped open and she sat up in bed. There were loud knocks on her bedroom door. "Dawn Starson! Get up this _instant_! You're gonna be late!"

Dawn stumbled out of bed and hurried around the house. As she collected her things, she thought about her dream. Some dreams had meanings right? Well this one seemed to be yelling something to her... But what exactly was it?

"Dawn!! Get down here already, Kenny and you are gonna be late!", called Mrs. Starson angrily.

Dawn remembered Kenny was still waiting for both of them to go walking to school together. "Oh shoot!", she said aloud. She picked up her backpack and ran downstairs. "Bye mom!", she said closing the door.

She ran up to the brown haired boy, and they both hurried to school.

0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o0

Me & Kenny: Typical Deedee

Dawn: Stop calling me that!!!!!! (Blushes angrily)

Kenny: (sticks tongue out teasingly)

Dawn: Why you--!! (Starts chasing Kenny)

(Sweatdrops) Ahehehe... Well review and remember to share please! Its so easy to see they're in love.

Dawn: Get over here you little—

Heheh, bye!


End file.
